A Daughter's Gift
by Skippedia
Summary: Knowing how hard Aphrodite works to protect and rule Major Land, Ako decides to throw her mother a small birthday party so that she can finally relax. Though things are sure to go wrong. Hummy is just trying to 'help' after all. Might be some fluff. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've been on a real big Suite PreCure fix right now. This idea just popped into my mind. Oh and if anyone knows when a raw or subtitled version of the Suite PreCure movie comes out (or if one is out), can you please PM me? I'd really appreciate it. Thankies!

Anyways I guess I would chronologically place this between episodes 42 and 43.

* * *

><p>'This isn't fun.' Ako thought, trying to find a birthday present for her mother the day before her birthday. If she'd had any time at all she would've gotten something earlier but she hadn't...stupid Negatones. So she found herself wandering aimlessly around town with Hummy and Dodory, trailing her like shadows.<p>

"You didn't have to come with me you know. I can do this by myself." Ako peered at the two out of the corner of her eye. She honestly didn't want them their because she felt a tad bit embarrassed.

Dodory smiled. "We wanted to because this is for Aphrodite-sama after all dodo."

Hummy jumped on top of Ako's head. "Hopefully Aphrodite-sama likes birthday parties nyah!"

Ako frowned a bit as she crossed her arms. "Ojii-chan said Mama isn't a big fan of her birthday. Some about being reminded about how she's getting older."

"But this birthday party is by Ako-chan nyah!" Hummy stated happily."Aphrodite-sama loves Ako-chan and Ako-chan loves Aphrodite-sama so Aphrodite-sama has to love the party made by Ako-chan nyah."

"No need to worry Aphrodite-sama will love it dodo." Dodory reassured her as Hummy nodded.

"Hummy wonders why Aphrodite-sama is so worried about getting old nyah. In Hummy's opinion, nyah, she's the most beautiful in Major Land and always will be."

Dodory floated in front of Ako. "Where are we headed to dodo?"

"The cake Kanade made for Ojii-chan was amazing. So I'm going to see if she'll make one for Mama."

* * *

><p>"Are you buying your mother a gift for tomorrow Ako-chan?" Kanade asked. Ako looked shocked, she hadn't told anyone about her mother's birthday. "Hummy told me about Aphrodite-sama's birthday tomorrow and how you wanted to throw a party for her."<p>

Ako looked over to see Hummy and Dodory pigging out on cupcakes and sighed. "I know that Mama doesn't like to be the center of attention so I tried to keep the party a secret."

"Nyah?" Hummy looked over at them. "Gomen Ako-chan, Hummy didn't mean to tell. Hummy just likes birthday parties and wanted this one to be perfect nyah."

"I'm not mad at you Hummy. I know you just wanted to help." Ako turned her attention back to Kanade as she scratched the back of her head. "Papa and Ojii-chan are supposed to persuade her to come to the Concert Hall tomorrow but I haven't found anything to give her yet. If she even comes that is."

"I'm sure she will." Kanade smiled. "But I'm sure she'd be happy by just simply spending time with you. With her in Major Land and you here, she probably misses you like crazy."

"With all the extravagant gifts she'll be getting? I doubt it." Ako said, snorting. "Besides Mama always gets me beautiful things on my birthday. I have to get her something just as great or even better."

"Those types of presents need to come from the heart. I don't know how to help you with that but I can help you with making a cake for her." Kanade said with a wink. "So what does your Mama like? Sweet, sour..."

Ako stood for about half a minute before she turned to Kanade and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone; Mama gets embarrassed by it." Kanade nodded as Ako whispered in her ear. "Mama's a chocoholic and has a big sweet tooth."

Kanade tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought. "A Chocoholic and big sweet tooth eh? Sounds like my Choco Mountain is the way to go." Kanade dug through nearby draws until she pulled out a recipe and showed it to Ako. "The cake is made entirely of chocolate and I can add candy for decoration if she has a sweet tooth."

Ako smiled. "That sounds great. I'm sure Mama will love that. Arigatou gozaimasu Kanade-chan, you're a life saver."

"It's no problem. As Hibiki says, I'll be letting the girls down if I can't help!" Kanade said.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going dodo?" Dodory asked as they left.<p>

Hummy carried a lollipop in her paws as she sat on top of Ako's head again. She then tapped Ako's head with her paw.

"Nani?" Ako asked as the lollipop was right in her face. "You're the one who wanted that thing."

"Want the first lick nyah?" Hummy smiled as she offered the candy.

Ako lightly smiled. "No thanks Hummy." She then turned to Dodory. "Something that comes from the heart. That's what I need to find for Mama. What type of gift can say that I love her?"

"She really likes flowers. Maybe a bundle of roses nyah?" Hummy chimed in.

Ako wrinkled her nose, not liking the idea very much. "I think Mama has enough flowers. I've really done it this time. What am I going to tell her, if she shows up, and I have nothing?" Ako sighed, irritated with herself. "I should have thought about this earlier."

"What about that one shop with the jewelry. Maybe a necklace dodo?" Dodory suggested.

"Nothing just seemed...right. Special enough I mean. If she wasn't my mom, I'm sure I could have found something by now. I probably would have found enough presents for consecutive birthdays but they would just be meaningless. Okay not entirely meaningless but you know what I mean. I'm not the best with words. That's why I used Dodory for that. Point is, when you're not close to someone, it's easier to find them a present because the expectation is lower. You're not best buddies or family or anything so you don't have to produce anything spectacular. They don't expect you to either."

Dodory excitedly pointed to a shop as he pulled on Ako's shirt. "Dodo dodo! Ako, that store!"

Ako looked at the plain looking shop and frowned. "Why? It's just an ordinary little store."

Hummy's eyes lit up. "Nyappu nyapu, Hummy feels that store has the gift nyah."

Ako relented and went inside the store. It was a small shop full of crystal decorations and other small trinkets. Shining all colors of the rainbow as the light reflected off them. Ako stood fascinated as the colors glittered all around.

"Don't just stand here in amazement Ako go look dodo."

Ako started to walk around, looking in all the display cabinets, searching for that special something. Then she found it. Sitting all alone on a shelf was a small piano music box with music notes, which were made out of different colored crystals, on it. Ako picked up the box, twisted the turn key, and heard the melody ring out. The melody reminded her of the tune from her own music box with a mix of the Melody of Happiness to it . "That sounds so beautiful. Mama would love that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well I looked up Aphrodite's parrot's name and came up with just plain old Parrot. Real original name production team... -.-; I hope this is correct because that's the name I'll be using.

Also here are some honorifics being used encase translation is unknown to some:

_**anata**_ - In Japanese culture a wife often calls her husband "anata," which literally means "you" but can also be translated as "dear" or "darling". Aphrodite has called Mephisto "anata" multiple times in the anime so far. Actually I've noticed that she calls him anata more than Mephisto. Anyone else notice this as well?

_**omae/kimi**_ - Basically what the husband calls the wife in place of "anata". I don't recall Mephisto even addressing Aphrodite by anything else than her name but in episode 43 in did attach some type of honorific I believe at the end of her name. I just can't make it out to tell what it was (it could possibly have been the ai/koi honorific for love but I could be wrong) so he'll be calling her this in the story.

Ones used previously were, along with some small Japanese phrases and more honorifics that were/will/maybe used:

_**Ojii-chan**_ - Grandpa

_**Otou-sama**_ - Father

_**-sama**_ - very formal way of addressing someone, used mainly with superiors

_**-chan**_ - informal way to address females and very rarely males, used primarily with friends and family

_**-kun**_ - informal way to address males and extremely rare with females, used primarily with friends and family

_**-san** _- Neither informal or formal, can be used to address either gender

_**hai**_ - yes

_**yatta**_ - "I did it" or "I completed it" or in Hummy's case it'll be pronounced **_nyatta_**

_**arigatou**__** gozaimasu**_ - thank you very much, considered formal

_**arigatou**_ - thank you

**_gomen_** - considered an informal way of saying sorry

**_gomen nasai_** - considered a more formal way of saying I'm sorry

**_sumimasen_** - more of an "excuse me" way of saying sorry

_**tanjoubi omedetou**_ - informal way to say happy birthday, used for a friend or family member

* * *

><p>"Human world?" Aphrodite looked at Mephisto and Otokichi warily. "I don't see the reason. I really don't have the time. You two know that. With Noise about to be revived, it is my duty to make sure Major Land is safe from any attack."<p>

Mephisto pulled together his best pouting face, started massaging her shoulders, and used the best persuasive tone he could muster. "Dite-chan pretty please? You're running yourself into the ground."

Aphrodite smiled as a blush crept across her cheeks. "You have a point anata. Maybe I can..."

As if on cue, Parrot flew threw the doors screaming, "Aphrodite-sama!"

Aphrodite sighed as she threw her head back. She then mumbled, "What now?"

"With Parrot around we'll never get Aphrodite to leave." Otokichi stated as he frowned. "Then Ako's plan will be ruined."

"Leave it to me. I'll get that annoying bird out of here." Mephisto said as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. He walked over to Parrot and grabbed his beak.

"Mephisto-sama!" Was all Parrot could mumble out as Mephisto tossed him away.

"Anata," Aphrodite stated in shock. "What are you doing? That could have been important! What if-"

Mephisto sighed as he put his hands on Aphrodite's shoulders. "Omae just listen to us."

Aphrodite moved her head past Mephisto and looked at her father. "Otou-sama something's going on. What do you two have planned?"

The two looked panic-stricken as they started to wave their arms in defense and simultaneously shout, "Nothing!"

Aphrodite crossed her arms as she frowned. "I don't believe you two. You honestly believe that I'll fall for that? I maybe a bit naive but not stupid."

"Eh..." Mephisto scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with something. "We...eh...we just thought..."

Otokichi's eyes widened as a thought popped into his head. "We're not up to anything. It's just that we thought you could spend some time with Ako."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up as she looked positively ecstatic. "That's a great idea. For a moment I thought you two had some kind of birthday plan setup. I'm so glad you don't." Otokichi and Mephisto exchanged wary glances as Aphrodite continued to ramble on about Ako.

Mephisto chuckled as he whispered to Otokichi, "Good thing she doesn't know what Ako has planned."

Otokichi merely nodded. "Hai."

* * *

><p>"Lalanyalala nyah." Hummy sat on a piano bench as she sang to the tune of the music box. "Hummy likes this tune. Lalalalanyalalala. Ako-chan sing too nyah!"<p>

Ako, transformed into Cure Muse, was pushing the piano to the other side of the stage. On the top of the piano was a pile of decoration that were yet to be put up. "I would love to Hummy but I have to clean this place up." She collapsed next to the piano as she leaned back against it and sighed. "This is so tiring."

"You should of had the others help. You learned that you can't do everything be yourself dodo." Dodory said in a rather satirical tone. Muse crossed her arms and turned her head away as she puffed her cheeks. "Stop acting like a spoiled little princess dodo."

"I'm not acting like a spoiled little princess!" She whined as she flailed her arms around.

"Nyah, we should just sing." Hummy opined as she started to hum. "It resolves everything nyah. Lalalalalanyalalalalala."

"Hummy put down Mama's gift before you break it." Muse said to her. Hummy's ears went back as she placed the music box back into the gift box it was original in. "Why don't you help us do something."

"Nyapu!" Hummy jumped off of the piano bench. "Hummy likes to help. What can Hummy do nyah? Oh oh Hummy will put up the streamers nyah!" Hummy grabbed a bunch of streamers in her mouth. In doing this the streamers entangled around Muse's legs. As Hummy ran the streamers tightened around her legs and caused her to fall.

Muse picked herself off the ground as she looked up at Hummy, who was still whimsically running around with the streamers. "Hummy be careful!"

"There's no point." Dodory sighed. "She's in a world of her own."

"Oi Hummy!" Muse attempted to get her attention again.

"Nyappu nyapu, Hummy's helping." She muffled out as she ran towards a table that had the cake and plates sitting on it. Muse and Dodory screamed in terror as Hummy jumped in the air and onto the table, knocking down all of the plates. The small fairy-cat caused the plates to shatter against the floor yet the cake was left untouched. Streamers littered the floor as Hummy looked rather proud with herself. "Hummy is a good decorator. Hopefully Aphrodite-sama will like it nyah."

"Thank goodness Hummy didn't knock down the cake or music box." Muse stated with a sighed as Dodory's eye twitched.

"She calls _this_ decorating?" The fairy tone mumbled as he watched Hummy grab another bunch of streamers and begin to run around again. "Oh no, there she goes again dodo!"

"Hummy stop!" Muse called to her.

Hummy jumped high in the air as she flipped around. "Wants wrong nyah?"

Dodory and Muse's eyes widened as Hummy started to descend. They both yelled out, "Hummy watch out!"

The next thing Hummy knew she was covered in chocolate. Hummy licked her paw as her eyes lit up. "Kanade's cake tastes great nyah! Aphrodite-sama is going to love it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ A few more Japanese phrases will be used:

_**daijoubu **_- It's okay

_**baka**_- idiot/fool

* * *

><p>Muse stood in disbelief. "Mama's cake...it's ruin." She fell to her knees as her eyes teared up.<p>

Hummy looked at her confused. Her ears twitched back and forth as she tried to process what was happening. "Ako-chan, what's wrong nyah?"

"What's wrong?" Dodory yelled. "You ruined Aphrodite-sama's cake! _That's_ what's wrong dodo!"

Hummy tilted her head to the side as she smiled. "The cake is still eatable though. Or should Hummy say edible? Either way..."

"Hummy you ruined everything!" Muse yelled as she began to cry. "How can you not notice that? Mama is always working so work. I just wanted to see her relax for a change. This was her one chance to. But now..."

Dodory looked at her with a sympathetic look. He floated next to her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Muse, we still might have some time to think of something else dodo."

"No we don't. Mama will becoming at any moment now." Muse shook her head as she continued to sob. "Nothing can go right. Hummy you should have never helped!"Muse glared up at Hummy as she stood. "You only get in the way."

"Eh?" Hummy tilted her head as she then smiled. "Daijoubu Ako-chan."

"No it won't be ok!" The purple fairy tone retorted. "How can you just sit there and smile?"

"Because everything will be alright. Sure there's a mess but Aphrodite-sama won't care about that. It's the thought that counts right?" Hummy asked. "Also we still have the gift nyah."

"That's right." Dodory realized. "We still have the most important part, the music box, dodo."

Hummy nodded. "That's right. Right Ako...Ako-chan?" They turned to see Muse running out of the Concert Hall. "Hummy wonders where she's going nyah? Maybe to Kanade's to..."

"Baka she's running off because she's upset. She used to do this when she was the masked Pretty Cure. She likes to runoff whenever she's upset so that she can organize her emotions. Muse doesn't deal with pressure too well. That's why she snapped at you dodo."

"Daijoubu." Hummy dismissively waved her paw in the air. "Hummy forgave Ako-chan before Ako-chan even yelled at Hummy."

Dodory gave Hummy a skeptical look. "That's impossible Hummy. You can't forgive someone for doing something before it happens."

"Sure you can nyah." She simply stated as she giggled. "Because Hummy and Ako-chan are friends we forgive each other before things happen without even realizing it. That's what friendship is, being able to forgive and forget nyah!"

"Yeah you tend to do a lot of the forgetting." Dodory mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "I wonder where Muse ran off to. I hope she comes back before-"

"I come?" They heard a female voice state as they turned around.

"APHRODITE-SAMA!" The two yelled. Standing in front of them was the queen of Major Land herself yet dressed down. Taking the advise of her father and husband, Aphrodite was dressed in human world attire. Which consisted of jeans, a plain pink t-shirt, and white high-heeled sandals. Also missing was her crown and tiara.

Hummy started to freak out as she ran around in circles. "Aphrodite-sama you aren't supposed to be here yet nyah! We need to find Ako-chan. Dodory go find her, hurry nyah!"

"Hummy, Dodory I already know what's going on."

Dodory looked speechless but blurted out. "You do?" Aphrodite nodded as Dodory sighed in defeat. "The surprise is ruin."

Hummy's ears went back as she looked down. "Aphrodite-sama gomen. Hummy didn't mean to destroy your cake. Hummy just wanted to help."

"Daijoubu," Aphrodite knelt down next to Hummy and gently petted her. "You were just trying to help. I saw the whole thing with the streamers and everything."

"You were watching?" Hummy asked as she jumped on Aphrodite's shoulder. She finally noticed Aphrodite's apparel. "Aphrodite-sama you aren't wearing your normal royal stuff nyah, why?"

"You finally noticed eh?" Aphrodite smiled as she slightly laughed. "Mephisto-kun and Otou-sama suggested that I come to the human world looking more normal so that I don't stand out too much. With the Trio Minor running around you never know what can happen. They see me and we know what they'd do. Just attack, attack, attack. Then the Pretty Cure would be burdened with protecting me. I would feel so bad if they were put in that kind of position. I know this probably isn't the most appropriate look for a queen but..."

"Aphrodite-sama doesn't need to dress like a queen because she still looks beautiful!" Aphrodite started to blush from Hummy's statement. "Even if you are another year older nyah." Aphrodite hid her face, which was flushed from embarrassment, in her hands. "Nani? Did Hummy say something wrong nyah?"

Dodory shook his head, well body, as he sighed with his arms crossed. "Hummy you need to learn what to say and what not to say. We should look for Muse. She has no idea Aphrodite-sama is here."

"Aphrodite-sama," Hummy started. "Can you help look for Ako-chan? If anyone knows her best it's you Aphrodite-sama. You can probably find her in a second nyah."

"Hai," Aphrodite smiled as she nodded. "I'll try best."


End file.
